Gloriosos celos
by danii-san
Summary: Los celos molestan a Ryoma, pero llevan a que Sakuno y él sean felices. Es un one-shot. Pésimo summary, mejor entren y lean directamente la historia


**Pot no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes con un fin literario**

**GLORIOSOS CELOS**

La sensación de celos invadió el cuerpo de Ryoma en el preciso instante en que divisó a Ryuzaki hablando con Horio, el chico que profesaba una experiencia nunca adquirida en el tenis. Sabía que nada pasaba entre ellos, ya que consideraba que Horio era un ser bastante patético y, obviamente, porque hacía unos meses que toda la escuela se había enterado de que el uniceja y la chica gritona salían. Era obvio que Sakuno, como la llamaba solo en sus pensamientos, no tenía intenciones románticas con Horio, pero el solo hecho de verla hablando con otro "hombre" le ponía los pelos de punta.

Todo había comenzado cuando regresó a Japón, con 17 años para terminar la escuela en ese país. La castaña seguía sonrojándose por todo, pero ya no era una niña, y desde el primer momento que la volvió a ver supo que algo andaba mal en su organismo. Al principio pensó que el sexo femenino le causaba rechazo, y que cada vez que la viera sufriría una enfermedad estomacal, pero luego de varias charlas con gente un poco más experimentada en el tema, como Momo-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai, y haver visto una gran cantidad de películas románticas sin argumento, había terminado en la conclusión de que, lamentablemente, estaba enamorado de la bella nieta de su ex entrenadora y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Desde el día que se dio cuenta de su "enamoramiento" no lograba ver a Sakuno hablar con otro chico que no fuera él. Fuji se había enterado de todo, al igual que todos los titulares del equipo de tenis, gracias a Eiji, y siempre hablaba con Sakuno para lograr que Ryoma se pusiera verde de los celos y se terminara llevando a la castaña a la terraza para compartir la comida o dormir una siesta (aunque él era el único que dormía).

Como siempre lo hacía salió corriendo y tomó a la muchacha por el brazo, llevándola hacia otro lado de los jardines de la escuela, para compartir el poco tiempo de receso que tenían.

— Ryoma-kun, nunca me dejas terminar de hablar con nadie. Debes esperar a que termine las conversaciones y luego me dices a dónde quieres ir, ya que tampoco es necesaro que me arrastres de esa manera — Sakuno dijo todo eso con el rostro un poco más serio, pero luego su típica sonrisa iluminó nuevamente ese rostro que a Ryoma tanto le gustaba.

— No me importa, ¿qué puedes llegar a hablar con Horio? Todo lo que dice es aburrido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Nunca lo escuchas cuando habla!

— Es obvio, por esa misma razón no lo escucho. MADA MADA DANE Ryuzaki

Sakuno seguía perdidamente enamorada de Ryoma, aunque el muy desorientado nunca se había dado cuenta de nada. Los años que él había estado fuera de Japón habían sido algo difíciles para ella, pero en un determinado momento dejó de tener esperanzas y decidió que el tiempo decidiría si algo iba a pasar entre ellos. Cuando se enteró del regreso de su príncipe lloró de alegría un día entero, y prometió que haría todo lo posible por acercarse a él, tarea que le había resultado más fácil de lo imaginado. Ryoma era más abierto con ella, lo cual la llevaba a pensar que había madurado mucho en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que me llames por mi nombre? — Preguntó ella un poco molesta. Desde que se habían hecho más cercanos que le había pedido que la llame Sakuno, pero él siempre le daba la misma respuesta.

— Yo solo llamo por su nombre a mi prima. Ten paciencia, y tal vez algún día si te diga "Sakuno".

— Eso no es justo... Yo a ti te digo "Ryoma" — Dijo inflando los cachetes en señal de capricho

— Empieza a llamarme "Echizen" si tanto te molesta

— Vete al diablo ECHIZEN — Dijo ella enfadada. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Ryoma comenzó a correr detrás de ella y no tardó en alcanzarla, aunque la agilidad de la castaña había mejorado con el tiempo. La tomó por el brazo, haciendo que ella pierda el equilibrio y callera, llevándoselo a él al suelo junto con ella. El peliverde calló encima de Sakuno, y por un momento se les cortó la respiración al ver que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella se sonrojó, pero se había quedado prácticamente inmóvil. Ryoma la miró a los ojos y notó algo distinto en los ojos de la muchacha, algo le hizo sentir que ella también lo quería, y sin más preámbulos la besó.

El beso fue dulce y suave, debido a la inexperiencia de ambos en el tema. A pesar de sus 17 años ninguno había besado a nadie. Ella había tenido mucha vergüenza como para hacerlo y al él simplemente no le había parecido interesante hacerlo por el momento.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse, Sakuno enrojeció pero la felicidad la desbordaba. Ryoma se paró y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La castaña lo miró expectante, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro.

— Ryuzaki, yo... Etto...

— ¿Si, Ryoma?

— Etto... Quería decirte que... Bueno, que tú me... Que tú me gustas. Desde que volví a Japón y te vi me vuelves loco. Los celos me están matando.

— No puedo creerlo... ¿Sabes? Tú me... Gustas desde que tenemos 12 años, ese día que te vi en el tren y te hice perder una competencia porque te di mal la dirección. No se qué fue lo que me atrajo de ti, pero tu también me vuelves loca...

El peli-verde sonrió y abrazó a Sakuno con mucha fuerza.

— Nunca pensé que de tu boca pudieran salir esas palabras, no eres un chico romántico. Es decir, casi ningún muchacho es romántico hoy en día, pero tú eres totalmente apático, y escucharte decir esas cosas me hace el doble de feliz. — Dijo ella, todavía sorprendida por las palabras de Ryoma

— Bueno, tal vez he madurado en todo este tiempo. Solo te hablo de esta manera a ti, porque te lo mereces. Además vi muchas películas

Ambos rieron, y la castaña aún no creía cuánto había madurado ese niño antipático de 12 años al que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo. La persona que estaba parada allí era un ser magnífico, aunque un tanto apático, maduro y cariñoso, aunque solo lo fuera con ella, le bastaba.

— Sakuno — Dijo él, sonriéndole a la castaña

— ¿Qué sucede Ryoma?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— No — Dijo el peliverde intentando hacer una broma

— ¡Ryoma! No es gracioso

— Lo sé. Sí, lo digo en serio

— Claro que quiero ser tu novia

La castaña se abalanzó contra Ryoma, para besarlo, esta vez más apasionadamente. Cuando el timbre sonó indicando que debían regresar a clases, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la escuela, donde todos los miraban con atención y curiosidad, menos los titulares, que ya sabían que eso sucedería de un momento a otro...

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Hola a todos, sé que no actualicé mi fanfic, pero estoy un poco ocupada con las cosas de la universidad. Aproveché este momento de descanso para escribir esto, y prometo que dentro de poco subiré otro capítulo. Espero que éste one-shot les guste! Es el primero que escribo. ESPERO REVIEWS :)


End file.
